


Looking in the Dark

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-05
Updated: 2002-04-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Whilst investigating a room that supposedly holds dark secrets, Scully meets a different Monica Reyes, one who is expert at delivering pain and pleasure in equal measure.





	Looking in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

  
Looking in the Dark

## Looking in the Dark

#### by Adrian D. Ives

Title: Looking in the Dark  
Author: Adrian D. Ives  
Feedback to:  
Author's Website:   
Date Archived: 04/05/02  
Category: Rape/Non-Con, BDSM     
Pairing: Scully/Reyes         
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive: May not be distributed for profit. Otherwise, no restrictions.  
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer: Not for profit. Fan fiction only. All copyrights acknowledged. Etc. Etc.  
Summary: Whilst investigating a room that supposedly holds dark secrets, Scully meets a different Monica Reyes; one who is expert at delivering pain and pleasure in equal measure.

* * *

It's been a while since I've written any Scully Slash, and this short piece is not intended to be a great work of literature; more a piece of PWP (Plot What Plot?) to get me back in the mood. I have to say that the more I see of Annabeth Gish, the more I can visualise these two together ... still, Chris Carter has seen to it that that won't happen, so there we are :( Be warned: Strong(ish) scenes of bondage and S&M. Don't read if that's not your cup of tea. Adrian 

* * *

Looking in the Dark  
by Adrian D. Ives  
(Based upon characters created by Chris Carter) 

"Miss Abrahams, whatever terrible things may have happened in there in the past, it's just a room. Like any other." 

The frightened woman shook her head and took another step backwards. "You don't understand," she insisted. "The room has... bad things ... ever since the war." 

Scully raised an eyebrow. "What war would that be, Miss Abrahams?" 

She looked at Scully as if the FBI agent had just denied that the world was round. "The one that we lost." 

Scully looked to Reyes in the hope that her partner was able to make some sense of the woman's ramblings, but the slim brunette simply shrugged her shoulders. 

"It wasn't fought on the TV screens," the woman continued, her voice now more urgent, her body shaking with fear, "but that doesn't mean it didn't happen." 

Feeling that the conversation was making little progress, Scully paused to gather her thoughts. "Agent Reyes, could you see to it that Miss Abrahams gets some rest?" she reached for the cellar door, "I'll take a look around." 

Reyes nodded her agreement, and gently guided Elizabeth Abrahams back down the dimly lit corridor towards the landing. Scully waited until they were gone, before drawing her weapon and cautiously twisting the door handle. 

The heavy wooden door creaked as it swung slowly inwards on a pair of neglected, rusty hinges. As it came to rest against the inside wall with a muted clunk, she felt an icy cold draught dance across her cheek. With her free hand, she searched the wall around the door frame for a light switch. The stone was cold and rough against her fingertips, as she groped in the darkness. Eventually she located an old metal switch toggle, but it did nothing when snapped back and forth several times. Cursing under breath, Scully took out her pocket flashlight, switching it on as she raised and held it above the barrel of her Glock. Feeling strangely unnerved, she moved slowly into the dark cellar, her footsteps guided only by the pencil thin beam of light that stabbed ahead of her into the unwelcoming blackness. 

She had moved no further than a metre into the room when the door slammed shut behind her. Even as she was reacting, she heard the sound of a key being turned in the lock. Fearing the worst, Scully tugged at the door, but it seemed as solid as the stone walls that now surrounded her. 

"Agent Reyes!" She slapped her hand against the door. "Monica!" 

Fighting off a sudden and uncharacteristic attack of claustrophobia, Scully reassured herself that her partner would soon come looking for her. She only had to wait. That being the case, she might as well continue searching the old cellar for whatever it was that seemed to have terrified Elizabeth Abrahams. 

Resolved to make best use of her time, she set off with the torch held out ahead of her. The room seemed to be much larger than she would have expected from the outside of the house; it seemed circular, rather than square, with a paved stone floor and sheer brick walls. There were no windows and no other ways in or out that she could find. On completing a full circuit of the room, Scully had expected to come back to the door, but instead she found herself facing a brick wall. 

Thinking that perhaps she had become disorientated, she moved to what she perceived to be the centre of the room and slowly panned the torch through 360 degrees. To her astonishment, she realised that the door was gone; she was now surrounded by brick. Worse still, the room seemed smaller than before. She panned the torch around again, not sure of what she had seen. The walls were closer. They were! 

Scully took three paces forwards and came up against sheer stone. That was two steps less than she had taken to get to the centre of the cellar. Puzzled, she turned around and walked back in the opposite direction. In just two paces she came up against the wall again. 

She made a conscious effort to slow her respiration and steady her racing heart. There had to be more of an explanation than the presence of some timeless, evil force that inhabited the old room. Carefully, she turned around to re-check her bearings, but was shocked to discover that the wall had now closed in all around her, trapping her in a cylindrical chamber that was now too narrow for her even to be able to move her arms from her sides. 

Scully looked up, and for the first time saw that the ceiling also appeared lower. It was now just a few centimetres from the top of her head. 

"Agent Reyes!" Scully held out little hope that her call for help would be heard. "Agent Reyes, I need help!" 

Without warning, the floor beneath her collapsed, as if she had been standing on nothing more substantial than a sheet of dry paper. She felt herself falling, tumbling in a void of darkness that seemed to be without end. Her descent might have lasted for hours, though it was impossible to accurately assess the passage of time in the all-enclosing darkness through which she plunged. When she hit the ground, the impact was surprisingly gentle; like falling into a bed of feathers, even though she now found herself lying on a dusty, gritty stone floor. 

She was now in a cramped underground chamber; a dome-shaped cave into which narrow tunnels led from all four sides. Oil torches set into the cave walls burned with a flickering, sickly green light, casting eerie shadows all around her. And it was hot. Uncomfortably hot. She could taste the sweat rolling off her top lip, and felt her blouse sticking to her back as she climbed unsteadily to her feet. She looked around for the Glock, but her weapon was gone. The torch was also missing. 

Even those few small movements had left her drenched in sweat, so Scully unbuttoned and discarded her jacket. She started exploring the cave. Apart from four metal rings set into the stone floor, the chamber was empty. She knelt down and studied the rings. They were located at equidistant points, about a metre apart from one another. In the centre of the square formed by them, she found several dark stains that could have been blood, or any number of other substances. 

Deciding that there was little more to be learned from the chamber, Scully started to get up from where she had been kneeling, resolving to explore the other tunnels in the search for a way out of the strange place in which she now found herself. Suddenly, she felt nauseous; her head was spinning, and her heart rate bordering on tachycardia. The image of the cave swam before her eyes as if viewed through a glass tank of coloured oils. Her last thoughts, as she fell again, were that she was no longer alone, and that the forces that were with her now were every bit as evil and as timeless as Elizabeth Abrahams had suggested. 

* * *

With a low groan, Scully lifted her head. Her vision was still disturbed, but she could see well enough to discover that she had been stripped and spread-eagled between the four posts, her wrists and ankles tightly bound to them with thick rope. 

A tall, slender brunette was standing at her feet, legs astride, her hands resting on her hips. Apart from a microscopic leather G-string and a corset made from thin, interlocking chains, Monica Reyes was otherwise naked. 

"Agent Reyes?" Scully started tugging at the ropes. "I don't understand. How did you get here?" 

"Honestly, Dana, is that all you can say?" Reyes knelt down beside Scully and gently stroked her cheek. "How about telling me what you think of my outfit?" She stood up and performed a 360 degree spin, like a schoolgirl showing off a new dress. 

"How about untying me?" Scully countered, her voice not quite as steady as she would have liked. 

Playfully shaking her head, Reyes knelt down and pressed her fingertips to Scully's lips. "Where's the fun in that?" 

"Monica, I don't understand what's happening here, but you have to untie me." 

Ignoring her pleas, the brunette stood up again. She started to walk slowly around her securely bound partner. "You know, Dana, ever since we met I've had this fantasy about having you." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"... About having you completely under my control," Reyes continued, ignoring Scully's ever more frantic struggles. With a sudden snap of her fingers, she was holding a short riding crop in her right hand. She tested the sting of its tip against the palm of her hand. 

Scully's eyes widened. "Agent Reyes, untie me now!" 

Reyes raised the whip over her head, moved to a position where she could strike any part of Scully's lower body, then landed a precisely aimed blow on the inside of the redhead's right thigh. The blow wasn't hard, but it made Scully yelp with surprise. 

Reyes licked her lip, hungrily. "Mmmmmnnnn. I bet that hurt." 

"Agent Reyes!" Scully pulled at her ropes, even though she knew that no amount of force would loosen the tight knots. 

Reyes landed another blow, this time high on Scully's left thigh, and harder than before. 

Scully's body tensed in response to the sudden, stinging impact; she gasped with pain. "Monica, stop! Don't -" 

Another blow; sent right between Scully's spread thighs to land cleanly between her slightly parted labia, catching the pink inner flesh of her vagina on the way in, stinging her clitoris on the way out. 

"Ahhhh!" 

"Now that _did_ hurt, didn't it?" Grinning with an almost childlike delight, Reyes knelt down, licked her finger, and gently slipped it between Scully's moist folds. 

At first, Scully wriggled uncomfortably, trying to pull back from the other woman's invasive probing, but the warmth and moistness that enveloped Reyes' finger told another story. As she pushed deeper, gently twisting and flexing, she pressed her thumb down against Scully's rapidly swelling clitoris and began rolling it from side from to side. 

"Uh - Monica, please ..." 

"Please, what?" Reyes spun her thumb harder and faster against the redhead's sensitive bud. "Please fuck me? Is that you wanted to say, Dana?" 

"No ... I ... ooooohhhhhhhhh ..." Although Reyes was rubbing her clit much harder than Scully normally preferred while masturbating, the roughness of her touch aroused feelings that she couldn't suppress; feelings darker than she had ever dreamed could exist within herself. "Oh, God, Monica. Don't ... don't do this to me ..." 

"You know that you don't mean that, Dana." Reyes drew back her finger by a few centimetres, just enough to add another alongside it; both of which she then slipped easily into Scully's slick entrance. 

"Uuuuhhh ..." Scully clenched her fists, this time pulling at her bonds not to release them, but to feel their exquisitely tight restraint around her wrists. And as she surrendered to the pain, the dividing line between that and the pleasure between her legs was becoming ever more indistinct. 

"Another?" Reyes offered, as she slipped a third finger inside the redhead. 

"Oh, GOD!! ... what are you doing to me?" 

"Only what you want me to do to you." 

"I .... uuuuuhhhhhhhhh ....." 

Reyes now had four fingers inside the helpless redhead. "Have you ever watched yourself in a mirror while you're being fucked, Dana?" 

Scully stared at the beautiful brunette through tear-dimmed eyes. She was about to say that she didn't get fucked all that often, but the situation demanded that she simply shook her head. 

"You look so beautiful." Reyes lifted her thumb and withdrew her hand just enough to fold her it into the palm. She eased herself back in, carefully pushing the whole of her fist into Scully's wonderfully moist opening, dipping her lips so that she could taste the redhead's sweet arousal, then catching her clitoris lightly between her teeth; gently squeezing and tugging as she worked her hand deeper. 

"Oooooooohhhhhhh!!!!" So tightly did Scully clench her fists, that the palms of her hands were damp with the blood that she drew with her own fingernails. And still Monica Reyes pushed further inside her, her slender wrist vanishing between the redhead's tightly stretched lips, while her tongue danced the most exquisite rhythm over Scully's throbbing bud. 

Sensing the rising tension in her partner's body, Reyes lifted her tongue and carefully withdrew her clenched fist, much to Scully's consternation. 

"Don't ... don't stop ..." she desperately bucked her hips upwards, trying to regain the touch that had brought her so close to forbidden satisfaction. 

Reyes rose to her feet, and stood for a while, quietly studying the writhing redhead. 

"Damn you!" Scully slumped back against the ground. "Finish what you started, Agent Reyes." 

Reyes wagged her finger at the helpless agent. "But that's the whole point, Dana. I haven't even started yet." 

As if caught by some illusionist's trick, Scully found herself in a new pose; she was now draped over a wooden saw horse, her wrists and ankles strapped to the uprights with leather cuffs. This compromising position kept her thighs spread wide, and her limbs immobile. She could hear somebody moving behind her. 

Reyes regarded Scully's bound body with a hungry gaze. She reached out and ran her hands over the redhead's firm ass, squeezing the warm flesh as her thumbs explored the path that led to Scully's anus. 

"Monica, please listen to me ..." 

Without warning, Reyes slapped her left buttock with considerable force, stinging the unprepared flesh and leaving it shaking like a raspberry jelly. "I didn't tell you to speak, Dana!" 

"Unnnh ... you have to listen to me, this place is not ... right... not ... AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" 

Reyes slapped Scully's right buttock with equal force. "You've got a lovely ass, Dana," she whispered, "and it's ripe for spanking." 

"Agent Reyes, stop this now! AAAAAHHH!!" 

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Four stinging blows in quick succession, given to each cheek in turn. Scully's backside was left bright red from the impact, her glowing flesh quivering with the aftershock. 

Reyes snapped her fingers and brought into existence a thick leather paddle. Scully couldn't see what she was up to, but she felt the hard object as Reyes rubbed it between her legs and dragged it through her swollen lower lips. She held it there for a few seconds, slowly patting Scully's clit with the flat of the paddle. 

"Oh. Ohhhhhh .... Monica, please ..." 

"I don't know why you're pleading with me!" Reyes laughed, as she raised the paddle, "you know this is what you really like." 

Crack! A hard blow to the top of the left thigh. 

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" 

Crack! Then to the right. 

"Uuuunnnhnhhnhh!!" 

CRACK! A clean stroke across Scully's ass, causing her body to jerk against her restraints. 

"Oh GOD!!!" 

Reyes paused to examine her handiwork. Again, she ran her hands over Scully's ass and thighs, enjoying the sensation of warmth radiating from her partner's reddening flesh. 

"That's good, Dana, but now you can do something for me." Reyes walked around to Scully's front, hooking her thumbs into her G-string as she did so. When she was standing with her groin just a few centimetres from Scully's face, she slipped off the tiny garment. "I think you know what I have in mind." 

Scully's first reaction was one of reluctance, but she could taste Monica's arousal in the air, and the heady scent seemed to stimulate feelings that she had either previously denied, or had never known existed. 

Reyes gathered up a fistful of Scully's red hair and used it to pull her face hard into her crotch. "Don't pretend that you don't know how to please a woman!" 

Feeling both trepidation and excitement, Scully gently probed the moist channel between Monica's moist lower lips, following a path that reached its conclusion just below her partner's swollen clit. She flicked the firm bud with the tip of her tongue, and was rewarded by a low moan from Reyes, who tightened her grip on Scully's hair, pulling her closer. 

"That's very nice, Dana," Reyes purred, "but I'd like to feel your tongue right inside me. Can you do that for me?" 

She could. And she did. Scully slipped her folded tongue into Monica's entrance, pushing into the moist channel until her jaws ached from the effort. She quickly found an alternating use for her tongue, switching between probing Monica's slick passage, and withdrawing to stimulate her clitoris with rapid circular movements that caused it to stiffen further with each delicate dance. 

Desperate to bring some relief to her own tension, she discovered that by shifting her own position slightly she was able to rub herself against the rough wood of the saw horse, a motion that caught her in exactly the right spot 

"Mmmmmn. That's lovely, Dana," said Reyes, her eyes closed and her head thrown back with ecstasy. "I always knew you could do it for me." 

Suddenly, she was aware that her partner was also enjoying herself; Scully was humping herself against the saw horse, and her movements were becoming ever more urgent. Angrily, Reyes drew back, leaving a surprised Scully with her tongue hanging out, droplets of Monica's arousal dripping to the floor as if from a melting icicle. 

"You just don't get it, do you!" A long bull whip appeared in Reyes' right hand, as she stormed around to line up with Scully's exposed ass. "You're not here to pleasure yourself!" She raised the whip. "You're here to be used for any purpose they see fit!" 

"They? ... Who's they? .... Uuuunnnhhh!" 

CRACK!!! Reyes brought the whip down hard across the backs of Scully's legs, but not so hard that it broke the skin. Scully was certain that the pain could have been much worse; and, anyway, there were other sensations that came along with it. Sensations that only now was she fully surrendering to. 

CRACK!!! Reyes whipped her again; a stinging blow from left to right across the redhead's raised ass. It left a deep red mark, but although Scully's ass was left trembling and burning like a pile of hot coals, the skin was unbroken. 

"Uuuunnnnnhhhh! Oh, God that's good, Monica ... so good!" Scully could scarcely believe the words that she was saying, much less the truth behind them. It did feel good. It felt incredible! 

CRACK!!! The third blow landed across Scully's previously untouched back, though it was less energetic than before, and Scully sensed her partner faltering. 

"Again!" Scully rasped, her voice hoarse with desire. 

She waited for what seemed like an age for the next blow to come, but Reyes had found another use for the whip. Scully felt something rough being pressed between her legs. It rested there for a moment, then Reyes began pushing the long handle of the whip inside her. As she pushed the whip deeper and deeper, Reyes draped herself over Scully, sliding her free hand under the redhead's belly, moving it down until her fingers closed around the swollen bud of her clitoris. 

As Reyes scissored her clit between thumb and forefinger, Scully could feel her partner's erect nipples rubbing against her shoulder blades, while the steel chains of her corset dangled against the small of her back. 

A tall mirror appeared in front of Scully. She was momentarily shocked by what she saw; the small redhead that was her, tightly bound to a wooden frame, her face flushed with desire as the beautiful brunette applied the most exquisite stimulation to the centre of her being. 

Monica was right. She did look beautiful. 

With the whip now firmly wedged in place, Reyes dragged its tail up between her and Scully, positioning it between her own legs so that she could rub herself against its hard leather, bringing her the same opportunity for release as she was bringing to her partner. 

As Reyes humped against Scully's ass, grinding herself into the rough leather cord, she accelerated her rubbing of the redhead's clitoris, moving her fingers with rapid circular motions that elicited a series of low, throaty gasps from her prisoner. 

Scully came a few seconds before Reyes. Her body rocked with waves of ecstasy, lost to a passion that knew no sense nor bounds; a pleasure born out of the most exquisite torture and suffering. A pleasure forbidden, yet hungrily savoured. 

She heard her own cries mingling with those of Monica Reyes, as the brunette's body spasmed with a joy equally as intense; equally as forbidden, and felt her tormentor's release as a seeping patch of warm dampness between them, soothing the soreness of her punished ass. 

"Agent Scully! Are you OK? I think the door's locked from the inside!" 

* * *

Scully found herself feeling a little uncomfortable whenever her eyes met those of her partner. Whatever had happened in the strange room, if indeed anything had happened at all, it had not involved _this_ Monica Reyes. Which was a shame. 

"Thank you for letting me see the room, Miss Abrahams," said Scully. "But I found nothing out of the ordinary." 

The short, slightly built woman scowled with obvious displeasure. "Are you sure you had your eyes open?" 

Scully managed a patient smile. "I'm sure," she said. 

Once they were standing on the steps to the Abrahams residence, and the door had been slammed behind them, Reyes turned to Scully. "Dana, is there anything wrong? You _were_ gone an awfully long time in there." 

Scully sucked her lower lip, thoughtfully. "Have you got anything special planned for the weekend, Agent Reyes?" 

Reyes shook her head. "What did you have in mind?" 

"I thought maybe we could both do something together." 

Reyes grinned. "Yeah, OK. I'd like that." 

* * *

Elizabeth Abrahams waited until the two FBI agents had driven away, before turning to study her own reflection in a tall mirror. As the sun caught her pale complexion, her face slowly transformed until it became indistinguishable from that of Monica Reyes. 

**END**

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Adrian D. Ives


End file.
